Without You
by Eggee
Summary: Like an obstinate moth drawn to the light of flame. The tempting nature of forbidden love brings excruciating pain yet blissful ecstasy. Two unyielding spirits towed by the sins of passion, wallowed in without a way out to face the dangers ensued. Will it be ever granted? [Kuroro/Kurapika slash] [Mature content: read at your own risk.]


Author's Note: I guess you could say that this a product of someone educating themselves in writing a fic. I can't say that this has a solid plot but the story itself came from a jest from a friend. We were watching the HXH 1999 OVA, where Kurapika captured Chrollo and threw a knife w/ message to Nobunaga. She jested that what if that message's content was Kurapika kidnapped Chrollo to elope? XD Hilarious right? And injected the idea of exploring a forbidden love between them, where all the spider's are against w/c obvious? and Kurapika's friends as well. The kind of love that's not suppose to happen? That's the main idea I guess? ChrolloPika is a tricky pair to be honest and writing a *coughs* scenes like that made me jumpy and awkward. I admit that I'm no good at writing *coughs* I am only hoping they didn't look weird and off character. Please go lightly on me I'm a newbie in this fiction writing world. (^_^)v. .*sweatdrop* ✖‿✖

Warnings: This only a one shot because I don't have confidence in my story-telling and my English writing. Apparently, English is not my mother language you can expect weird grammar and more weirder phrasing and some OOCness. Also this is also time jumped so you can see these lovelies already doing don't's and more don'ts here. I apologize for that beforehand.

Other than that please enjoy! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

* * *

The question wasn't really what he apprehended at first sight, here he was lying on a silken bed, smelling the natural scent coming from a mop of golden locks that spreads out thinly with shimmering golden glimmer under the shaft of moonlighted gleam coming from a small glass window. The only light that illuminates the passionate sin that happened that very night. Chrollo stared and adjusted himself on the bed with his arm securing the warm bundle, tucking the owner of golden strands under his chin, his breathing ghosted over his porcelain skin as his calloused fingers traced the line of his delicate jaws. Like how he appraised a treasure whenever he stole one. However, the blond Kuruta weren't one of those so called trinkets and rare stones that novelty wears off as fast as they can be attained. Kurapika was priceless, his eyes alone wasn't something he can sell off in black market and those notions alone weren't what the usual thoughts Chrollo Lucifer would think, regardless the consequences that pushed him into submerging himself with impeding rational inkling.

He watches the slumbering cherubim in his arms with expressions akin to fascination apparent on his visage. A pity that such feminine features were gifted to the boy in his arms, whom he thought was a pretty girl at first and he was no other than the Troupe's loathed chain-assassin. Those captivating glares that solely belongs to him was first perked his interest towards the blond that he didn't even feel any abhorrence after Kurapika has taken his nen usage. But a feeling of enthusiasm that blossomed into something else afterwards.

He was always a man with straight resolution.

And pretty girls didn't interest him unless they have something worth stealing, or worth for the troupe's usage. The only girls he begs to differ was his spiders. He thought that's he's just a man who values nothing but his self-indulgence, his troupe and the people of Meteor city. He won't even do something resembling sexual when he won't gain anything from it to push his sagacious schemes forward. That's what a kind of man he was, opportunistic and scheming. Until the chain-assassin purging his nen happens.

What would his spiders would think if they know that he ended up with the chain-assassin's arms, or how both of them ended up in each others arms, sharing those succulent passion of love making despite the eternal turmoil budding their hearts, hatred, lust, belligerency, revenge... you name it. It feels like he's been drowning in conflict whenever he and Kurapika meet on a certain date to quench the attraction between them in form of intercourse, like an insatiable hunger. It can't be quenched easily as how he incited to himself to be. But him being a huge aficionado of beauty knows one when he sees one, and hogging those to himself will only hasten the avarice for more. He will surely do anything to attain that he wanted the most even facing Hades himself for it.

Like how he was now, intoxicated with him, and head over heels and hungry for more.

An ironic smile painted his visage.

Brooding over these matter won't help even a tiny bit and setting these aside would only result on the haplessness as the logical part of himself didn't meet the needed requirements to fill such holes of conviction. For once, shedding the enigmatic mask of indifference and dousing his thirst was no jest, for a feat as impossible to attain as that knowing that he wasn't the man he used to be before. The epitome of stoicism was now welcoming the drivelling thoughts.

But Chrollo Lucifer was only a human, despite being the notorious criminal as he was, despite being an unfeeling person he was dubbed to be; despite the blood smears his apathetic personality; despite all that, he also has a longing that he thought was bereft in existence, like a magnet to iron, he welcomed the foreign feeling and drowned in it.

* * *

Kurapika stirred from his sleep, feeling his partner's breath kissed the nape of his neck as his lips nipped lightly on the pristine patch of skin under his jaw. He shivered when a familiar hand traces his backside with teasing jolt, tickling his senses to work with the equally meandering fingers admiring the curve of his hips as if he's trying to recall whether he'd already kissed that spot.

"What are you doing?!" he snapped, but was only welcomed with a handsome smirk and sleepy obsidian gazes boring scrutiny at him while his hands were gliding through the soft milky skin of his younger lover like he's teasing the younger man on purpose.

"I simply adore beauty when I see one." came a chortling reply from the cause of Kurapika's aggravation, causing him to push himself away from the older man's seemingly possessive touch. Only that a faint smear of blush adorns his face when he turn his back on him.

"Molesting a sleeping person, seriously. You're worst than I imagine."

"Molesting you?" Chrollo paused, vaguely amused. His shoulder was shuddering in mild euphoria at the Kuruta's accusation, which only evolved into a wide smirk. Kurapika was improbable to the fact that the two of them did a 'deed' that can be considered out of 'molestation field'.

" I suppose you need to rephrase that.." he smirked and decided to pull the strip of blanket that covers Kurapika's lower body, revealing him in his birthday suit much to the younger Kuruta's chargin."-We're both naked you know.. and I must say you've improved in bed."

If a tomato could be subjected to an explosion. Perhaps, Kurapika was one of those who blessedly guised as one. Seeing his impending eruption crept as fast how blood filled his cheeks with visible blush. Chrollo could only wait for nearing explosion of Kurapika's temper.

Flabbergasted at the spider head's antics the younger blond pulled the blanket abruptly to cover himself with it but the insufferable raven haired man decided to hold tightly on it. So that Kurapika won't get to cover his nakedness.

Such trifling things that you won't see sworn enemies doing. A normalcy like any other normal couple would do. Blush burned Kurapika's cheeks, flaming with embarrassment that would even shame tomatoes in harvesting. Chrollo, however, sees amusement in the younger blond's shame, even thorough with questioning him queries that will make him burn with embarrassment more. "Why so shy Kurapika? It's not that I haven't seen you naked even share the same bed right no." he pointed, earning guttural growl from the blond boy.

"Bastard! Let go!"Kurapika retaliated and pulled the cloth from his hand even how futile his attempts were. When it comes to raw strength Chrollo still has the apparent upper hand.

"-and I already tasted you.."Chrollo supplied to spite the Kuruta more, donning his characteristic deep mocking smirk.

"-Damn you!"

"And also, you were beautiful earlier."he commented in a form of snide, bringing about the 'deed' they've done earlier.

And the provocation works wonder indeed.

Instead of playing tug-o-war with Chrollo, Kurapika let go of the blanket only to draw himself and land a blow to Chrollo's face but with reflexes of the spider head's caliber, the punch only managed to land at his palm. And the Kuruta boy straddled him, visibly seething in anger. He was trapping the spider head with his own weight toppled over him but the raven-haired man did not give any sign of fear or any hint of retaliation, like he's expecting it to happen after he ignited the Kuruta's temper.

A palpable silence came over and stopped almost everything in statis, leave for the nightly birds perched and chirping just outside the window. As if baring themselves witness to the manifesting turbulence within the younger of the two people inside the cabin. Kurapika's eyes flamed in red while looking onto the equally obsidian gazes as black as night and devoid of any emotion. He was shaking in conflicting yet maddening anger directed at the spider head, whose apparently wearing a disposition reminiscent of a rock when facing prevalent wrath of the blond Kuruta.

The spider head watched in morbid fascination while the blazing hatred from Kurapika's scarlet eyes bore hole at him, his fist was still caged at Chrollo's larger hand, shuddering at silent vexation for not hitting his face. It was then he realized that Kurapika grows more and more discordant to himself. Torn between getting his revenge and giving into his seduction (-which he succeeded in seduction part by already bedding the resistant and stubborn Kuruta.). Had Kurapika known that he also had misgivings when he start this game on his own? Maybe not yet, he was still playing safe up until now.

"Happy now?" Kurapika finally blurted ,sardonically. He remains his position atop of Chrollo, but his hostility has lessened, bringing forth the sudden melancholy in his demeanor while ruminating still on how he got himself tangled in this mess and how everything happened.

Chrollo Lucifer, the subject of his eternal hatred and the cause of the catastrophic annihilation of the Kuruta. What now? he's been sleeping with him for how long he cannot remember and the act alone was so wrong and iniquitous. Yet they were doing things so mundane as breathing oxygen. With him, of all the people, such things like fighting over a piece of blanket and constantly bickering.

And not only that.. he feels something.. something he could not grasp. The feeling itself was boundless.

How come everything went wrong in the first place?

Kurapika closed his eyes in defeat as hot tears started to sting the corner of his eyes. Remembering the things that he has almost forgotten,just because he unexpectedly lowered his guard down. He dropped his clenched fist to the soft raiment of silken sheet and Chrollo freed his curled fist from his grasp, sensing the aggression was somehow diminished. Yet knows it existed somewhere within the expanse of solitude he exhibits. He let the Kuruta boy drowned in momentary silence, after all, he knew that just by staying in a short proximity with him will only invite another plethora of passive-aggressiveness coming from the blond.

Nevertheless, they both grow visibly silent and neither one of them uttered a single word. Kurapika rolled over and dwells on the other side of the bed and curb into seclusion. Chrollo only stayed in muted silence, waiting for any sign of response from the crestfallen blond. But to no avail, he did not budge in the slightest.

A sigh escaped the spider head's lips. Maybe he should leave the blond in his woebegone reclusion. It's not desertion but only that he respected the Kuruta boy, he needed to collect himself and thinking that his presence would only stir the inner turmoil he's having. That's enough for today, he will leave the premise.

"I bet you needed some time to recover." said Chrollo, "-fret not. I'll leave."

But to his surprise, Kurapika reached out for his wrist, as if stopping him from rising from the bed. His head still bowed down while his grasp coiled around Chrollo's wrist, the curtain of flaxen hair concealing his sullen face from Chrollo's inquisitive gazes. It may he an act of hesitation but Kurapika, miraculously shook his head in disapproval and mouthed a tight-lipped 'no' while pulling him down with a tight hug that took the Spider head in surprise.

He instigated a sign of defeat by burying his face of his enemy's broader chest. In silent melancholy he lamented, muffling any sound with his palm draped over his mouth. Chrollo only stared in wonderment and shrouds the Kuruta boy with his body warmth, swathing his sturdy arms around the blond's smaller frame. He knows he's been moping in secrecy every time they do it. Kurapika would break into the craven solitude, only to himself and the spider head respected that. He only resulted on caressing his blond hair in silent assurance, knowing nothing of the pliable reaction to his sudden outburst.

"I loathe you." it was Kurapika's muffled voice,

"You loathed me so hard yet you are so attracted to me and it hurts, isn't it Kurapika?" he deadpanned, bluntly honest and gave no thought of sweet wording the devastated Kuruta. He was no fan of overly saccharine play of words to win his foe, instead he uses his acerbic wit to outwit his adversaries. But with Kurapika's case, it was different. He was just being honest to him and eluded lies to pique his interest, the venom he had him swallow was a naught but of impeccable truthfulness.

Like magic,he ensnared him with intricate webs of honesty and it finally reached the stubborn boy.

And the fruition was rapidly unfolding in front of him and he was assessing the after-damage it has done to both of them. The paradox that Kurapika has brought himself into.

Chrollo prompted only in playing with the tangible blond locks. "You can loathe me whenever you want and I don't mind, you're entitled to do so." After all I killed your whole clan and I besmirched you only to satisfy my want and interest. He added mentally knowing all too well that he has pained the blond Kuruta greatly, that being with him was enough to bring back enormous pain to Kurapika. It did not help to plug the tap of rage, but only prolongs it; more less complicate it.

The spider head closes his eyes and coerced himself in muted pondering with his free hand closing on his mouth. While Kurapika on the other hand,moves from his stilled position and crawled above him to place his covered face in his neck. "I loathe you," he rasped, yet Chrollo knows the intensity of his current hate surge has dwindled down like a kettle's evaporating steam.

"You think you understand.. If I lose my mind..." Kurapika muttered inaudibly, his voice fluctuating like a dying electric current every time a word came out from his mouth as if he's restraining them to come out of his own volition. But the result was rendered fruitless when he speaks so openly and his body betrayed the resentment he instilled towards his sworn enemy.

"Kurapika.."Chrollo gaped at him as if Kurapika had sprouted another head. He was talking so brazenly that Chrollo's interest was perked. He never saw the blond talk undauntedly, lest it was about his revenge and how he hated him and his guts. But this time it was entirely different from how their usual conversation goes..

"I was thinking of giving up sometimes."

Chrollo felt his heart tightened as Kurapika goes on.

"….Kurapika.. I—"this time Chrollo grabbed his hand and interlocked his fingers with him out of impulse.

While Kurapika clutched the back of his hands, digging his nails against the soft skin like it was his remaining life line. His eyes closed in vexation while enunciating the afflicting words stuck at the back of his throat.

"You bastard!" he bellowed,"- you don't know how much it kills me.. everything.. this feeling I can't-" Kurapika mumbled and gritted his teeth, coherence slowly leaking from his countenance and his fist clenching and unclenching against Chrollo's larger ones .But the spider head heeded no mind and let him do what he want, even the skin of his fist started to bleed with olden wound opened anew.

Kurapika poured his heart out. The myriads of emotions cascades like a free falling water towards the man whose most unlikely to know what's like to love someone he abhorred in a form of nearly apoplectic holler. "-It kills me that I can't deny you and your damnable existence! You seducing bastard! How dare you do this to me!" he said angrily, teeth gnashing at every hateful sounding genuine word coming out from his mouth like an endless spate..."You Bastard..I hope you die and I want to delete your existence.."

The rage that he was afraid of losing slowly fading against the passionate touch of Chrollo Lucifer. He was beginning to question himself if he was easily swayed by a mere kisses and touches, and blunt honesty that the spider leader shows so blatantly towards him: making him more human than he imagined criminals like him to behave. The picture of despicable fiend who repatriated the Kuruta holocaust was nothing but a drawing of his own vengeful imagination. But apparently, Chrollo Lucifer differed from such monstrosity that he oft replicate from his vision. It hurts that he's so human; so human capable of caring for his people and for Kurapika,save for the kill or be killed part of him.

"Only that you can't." Chrollo supplied dolefully and Kurapika only sighed in indignation. Venting his outrage at the closest object he zeroed in, which unfortunately a lamp table meeting it's wreckage by Kurapika's fist.

Star crossed lovers was it?-It's not even legible to call them like that since the feeling of rage he initially had for the spider head broadened into opposite direction which irked him furiously. And even letting that to happen was beyond his comprehension. He felt betrayed by his own self.

But for the raven haired leader of the spiders,astonishment was an understatement of the century when Kurapika finished his love and hating spiel and it left him stunned and staring incredulously, like someone splashed with buckets of iced water. Wherein his heart also skipped a few beats as impossible as it sounds,when Kurapika halted and stifled an ironic laugh, probably pitying himself for falling in love with the enemy. And the admittance of it has goaded another bout of crumbling pride for the Kuruta.

It was so wrong yet the same time he feels right just by being with Kurapika. His stoics were melted like a candle wax as when those special words left Kurapika's mouth. He averted his gazes away from the Kuruta, or else he will not be able to control himself and just jump the Kuruta on the spot and bury himself balls deep inside him; to hell be damned and make love to him until the sun sets magically to the east and flowers blooms icicles in autumn.

Why Kurapika? Why him? questions with another troves of questions, deluded him. Why of billion people on this planet and this stubborn as a mule brat caught the elusive heart of Chrollo Lucifer. Such questions are illogical to even worth answering and he knows that he's doing deceit just by secretly making love to the boy, sacrificing the spiders wrath and their loyalty to him. Does it worth it? It also goes the same for Kurapika who wanted his head on a silver platter than to kiss his annoying handsome face to oblivion.

The confession was not what the spider head had expected to hear, even said indirectly and deep rooted with anguish; colliding with love and hate, or so what he thinks it was. It has blown his mind. He can feel how much pain Kurapika injected to himself just to admit the unfathomable and blasted emotions called love. The admittance itself was so bold and brave and that acquired the spider head's respect, soaring high in the skies. Like the feelings welled inside him, awaken, bursting into tiny particles, conspicuous and unrestrained like fireworks erupting in coruscating glimmer.

For the first time in his 26 years, Chrollo let himself feel the unsullied elation and pushed the vying trepidation aside and celebrated silently.

* * *

Kurapika sat forlornly, ignoring the his nakedness and the life seemingly snuffed out of his form. His head bowed down while his both hands covering his face, maybe an attempt to salvage what remains of his pride. Up to now, he cannot fathom how Kurapika managed to confess to him despite the monumental pride he have. The boy was also a prude when it comes to sex, not that Chrollo actually minded. To be in fact that's what attracts him to Kurapika. The amusement he sees in him was boundless and vast. And he took nothing but the dregs of boredom and rapacious enthusiasm that drawn him into Kurapika's being. But his initial inclination to him has rooted so deeply when his guard was down and gave him no chance to back out, but only to move forward.

Realizing that his notions were straying from the current plight. He shifted his position and sit up, facing the unmoving blond. He crawled towards him with the bed springs squeaking underneath, towing his weight. He approached Kurapika and snaked a strong arm around his waist. Sensing that the younger blond wasn't retaliating, he led him to bed and have him lie on the soft welcoming touch of the mattress. He hovered over the smaller blond's lithe body and gently pushes his body against the smaller form beneath him with surprising gentleness. He pulled the slender wrist away from covering his beautiful face.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Kurapika's eyes were still red, but the anger has melted away and now a foreign feeling surfacing from it; as it burns in even brighter scarlet. A beauty that Chrollo will treasure as long as he lived, as he stared obsessively at those scarlet eyes, his beauty and all that was molding him into a person. Like a moth drawn to the flame , he was enamoured with the spider and his touches that brought fire, scorching him with unwanted bliss. Feeling as if the time slowed and he was cut open straight through the heart and bared for the hunter to see. Kurapika was a prey and Chrollo was the hunter but the beautiful blond seemed oblivious to the fact that the hunter was also enchanted by his prey, so to speak.

Chrollo did not want to let go, his emotions branded deep inside his soul lying remnant, awaken by the unlikely confession. The pain, the avarice, and everything he can't explain with words alone, as erudite he might be; metaphors aren't enough to excavate what he had fermented ever since that he and the Kuruta secretly seeing each other under their comrades vigilant watch.

And being a man of few words, Chrollo only welcomed the idea of demonstrating the phenomenon so rare that it woke of his dormant emotions, as his face contorted into expressions of adoration while looking at Kurapika. By doing so, he opened to himself to him with his guards all down, just for tonight.

"Kurapika.." he called and the blond looked away from him, a striking pain made his eyes narrow wildly expecting that his feeling cannot be ever reciprocated. "-those things you said. Is it the truth?" he whispered against his neck, but the question holds truer than lies Kurapika vehemently ingested to believe.

He loves Chrollo.

Despite being the enemy he'd sworn to eradicate.

It held nothing but ingenuity of Kurapika's caliber to not to perceive the glaring truth. He only tries to deny it but the plan backfired on him, screaming straightly at his face. And just by seeing Chrollo's delight, he had no gist of telling what the man thinks about him now. And it's starting to wound his heart.

Seeing all this amusing yet captivating emotions that Kurapika displays, Chrollo nuzzled his neck. His heart beats thump radically when the Kuruta flinched upon the crisp of the spider head's baritone voice . It stirred his arousal and all of the emotions riled under his indifferent obsidian gazes bares nothing but elation for his reticent affection was somehow rescinded.

He cupped Kurapika's jaws with his deft fingers and have him look him in the eye, feeling the scar of heart in his skin melted into the ghost of his touch. He held him much tighter than he had before.

"-you're not the only one.." He mumbled. You don't know how much the sight of you alone kills me inside. Or if he was to admit it, but unlike Kurapika he's never keen on wording his feeling, much less turning himself into a romantic sap so in love with a person he shouldn't love. But Chrollo Lucifer might have never admitted it fully, the feelings were undeniably same, minus the confliction on Kurapika's part.

It was no reason for him to stay or even walk away, it will kill both of them as the attraction intensified in manifolds and drag them both into each other, even how much they both wanted to untangle themselves in these webs of deceitful vortex, logic be damned.

It was also too late to go away. They were already burned inside this catastrophe,without a way out.

It must be god's ill will that they have to meet in a circumstance where they can't be together because the union itself was so wrong, awfully wrong that it both shred the last of their resistance to give into the fatality that fate bestowed upon them.

Pain.

Hatred.

The world that surrounds them revolved only with these two words that made Chrollo smiled in irony as he gazed at the forlorn Kuruta's angelic face. Such questions. He only wanted to erase those words and removed everything in his way and tackle the Kuruta, ask the impossible; ask that he'd be his forever.

"You don't need to walk away..Kurapika." he murmured before sealing his lips with a soft kiss, not letting him go and feeding on his desire. He was and forever an opportunist and chances like these are worth exploiting and seizing. And the exuberant squander for a forbidden tryst with him was worth a thousand lifetime for him.

He hardly needed to wait when the blond opened his lips to accept what has been offered to him, brash and welcoming wet warmth. His tongue sank in. Hungry and possessive, licking the sweet cavern in intoxicating exploration while tasting the metallic tang of saliva that only he has the right to do so .He will relish the moment of it while a rush of desire bolted through him.

Kurapika only responded in kind by wrapping his arms around the raven haired man's neck, pulling him closer to him to cage the heat blooming between them,blindly razing himself to the fire the Chrollo started. They both didn't care for the night was for them alone despite the resentment that Kurapika had for him and despite Chrollo being the murderer of his kin. The sound itself was forbidden but they both bitten the fruit and liberated their senses only for tonight, they were submerge with the kind of love, that no one in this room would understand.

The grazes of the spider head's lips has made the young Kuruta on overdrive, as when the aformentioned sense found itself of the blond's neck while the his hand roams freely on Kurapika's body, sending a thousand shrivelling sensation throughout his system. He's been animated in a way that Chrollo never seen. Alive and pure. Held in thrall that turned his beauty into something more primal and caused want to leap through him. The intoxicating sensations he brings are nothing but a gasoline to rekindle the burning fire into a much bigger heap of fiery sensation.

Kurapika opened his eyes to see a pair of obsidian gazes hovered above him shading him with dour yet mesmerizing shade. The silky ebon hair fell like a cascading pitch black, rivulets of sweat silvered against his pale skin. As the veils of lashes lidded his eyes of obsidian with something akin to desire and the renowned cross tattoo on his forehead etched as if it was a mark borne to complete him. Other than that, Chrollo was as handsome as ever, gifted with a youthful face despite with the seemingly sleepless feature he sported.

Out of impulse, Kurapika reached for it, cupping his cheeks lovingly with a wasp of his fingertips glazing the soft surface of his skin while the older man worked wonders on his lower body with his expert hands caressing each of sensitive spots, playing it like a virtuoso with each flick of sensual finger brings wanton moans breaking from his lips and reducing his body into shreds of quivers with all his inhibitions gone.

The soft lips that had long since parted was claimed once again by the spider head, drinking the words from the young Kuruta's mouth before they were even born, as their naked bodies collided and melded into one,each limbs tangles at exchanges of embraces, searching for more heat to savor.

When Chrollo finally entered him, he drowned in his warmth like tides to rocks. The emotions wash him ashore as he plunges into the cavernous heat. While the pillars of Kurapika's pride were breaking with each lunge, like a snow melted into the heat. His facade reduced into quivering mass and he let his human instinct take over and give in to Chrollo's possessive touch by wrapping his thighs around his hips,urging him to go deeper.

He was bewitched at the sight of the blond Kuruta writhing under his passionate touches.

He was magnificent.

Beautiful. Enticing. And too darn sexy for words.

His golden hair spreads out against the soft cover of silk; his skin was as rosy as his lips, flushing in every pleasure increasing stroke. He watched the boy with flickering gazes with the promised of unspoken vow of love that neither of them speak so openly.

Kurapika never knew what Chrollo's short comings on seeing himself lured by his own trap. He was being seduced despite the master seducer who plays the game of fire only to see himself caught by his own trap, along with the beautiful boy. They both played and suffered the consequences, much more than illicit affairs that both wash them with unearthly pleasure as Chrollo goes deeper, succumbed entirely by the beauteousness that his lover embodies. And when they reached the peak, Kurapika's eyes fluttered in the brightest scarlet and Chrollo only watched in rapture as ecstasy rolled over him, in hot, endless waves.

* * *

Chrollo focused on the slumbering blond.

He's exhausted with their activity because for the first time they did the 'deed' twice and it tires Kurapika more. It was almost morning, the shade of dour bathed with faint illuminating orangeish shine. Sooner or later, the night will switch dominion with sunshine and the moment of their passion will end, only to continue their remaining lives hating and hunting for each other's head. Chrollo will be back to his spiders, concocting heists and carnage while Kurapika on his duty or perhaps exacting his revenge. Pretending that nothing ever happened between them and the secret will be carried off to their graves.

If they were only born in different circumstances.

It was Chrollo's silent plead, he leaned toward the slumbering boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. "-I wish you were mine." he whispered before plucking the remnants of his discarded articles from the floor and fled the place as soundlessly as he can. Without turning back or sparing a gander at Kurapika's sleeping form.

Not long after when Chrollo left. Kurapika opened his eyes, tears stinging his the rim of eyes as his heart sank. He's just pretending to be asleep when Chrollo whispered something to him and it took all courage and self preservation he could muster to stay in his sleep and not to grab the raven haired man and hug him tightly so that he won't leave.

It was hard.

Painful even.

"I wish so too." he murmured and buried his face against the pillow, soaking on his muted sobs,realizing that Chrollo won't be his and he won't become his as well. The tacit longing was left unsaid and buried deep in the sea of loathing, along with the tears he had shed.

Tomorrow, he will be back at his own life.

Chrollo Lucifer was only but a fantasy he believed to happen, like a phantom. He stole another important thing to Kurapika, his heart. A thief will be forever a thief there was nothing to change the fact. It's not as spectacular to be fussed about or so what he trained himself to believe. Because sooner or later; all will end when they aim at each other's head and perhaps, die at each other's hand.

They simply never meant to be.

Oh foolishness so kind.

The daylight broke and it was time to for him wake up to reality.

*FIN*

**A/N:** On the side note, I noticed that uses Kuroro more than Chrollo. I love Kuroro but unfortunately Chrollo spelling happens and I'm too lazy to edit it. Also I hope I made the *cough* scene non too explicit because I know some of the readers are underage. Ah, forgive me for blabbering. (^u^)v


End file.
